


Dirty Picture

by joonbojogaen



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Wonho, F/F, Genderbend, Smut, Top Hyungwon, chae dodo - Freeform, fem hyungwon, fem wonho, shin wonhee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonbojogaen/pseuds/joonbojogaen
Summary: Dodo finds some interesting pictures on her girlfriend's phone and she couldn't stop thinking about it.





	Dirty Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the Wonhee x Dodo smut hyungwonhoes are thirsting for.

Wonhee walked out of Dodo's bathroom and jumped onto her bed. She sees her fidgeting with her phone so she snatched it away.

"What are you doing?"

"Who knew my girlfriend takes nude photos without me getting a peek? I gotta say they're all driving me mad."

"I tooked it after I worked out. It's not for you to look at." Wonhee replied with a smug.

"Bitch." Dodo growled, grabbing Wonhee's hand and pinning it above her head.

"Keep it there." She ordered.

This was new to Wonhee; she'd never been bossed around in bed before and she admits, she quite liked it. Dodo scurried off the bed and rushed over to her wardrobe, pulling a couple of ties and some toys from it.

"You're going to pay for that." Wonhee smirked as Dodo walked back over to her.

She straddled Wonhee's waist as she tied her hand above her head. With Wonhee's free hand, she grabbed Dodo's thigh beneath her skirt, rubbing it. Dodo moved her free hand away from her.

"No playing."

Wonhee whimpered, wanting so desperately to play. Dodo lifted Wonhee's free hand to the headboard and tied it up with the other tie. She started to unbutton Wonhee's shirt, getting to the bottom and pushing it away from her body.

"Do you know-" Dodo mumbled into the skin of Wonhee's chest as she moved down her body. "-how many times I have thought about this moment?"

Wonhee tried to keep her thoughts clear. If she's thinking about what was coming for long, she knew she would be soaked through her shorts in no time. Dodo's fingers hooked into the shorts and Wonhee's underwear. She pulled them down her legs and dropped them off the side of the bed.

"Wow, you're beautiful." Dodo's fingers traced Wonhee's hipbones before running along her center.

Dodo slid a finger into Wonhee as she kissed her stomach, receiving a moan from Wonhee. She felt Dodo smirk against her stomach, moving up and tugging her nipple between her teeth. She slid another finger in and it was driving her mad.

"Dodo babe, hurry up." Wonhee moaned.

Her fingers slowed and she find it agonising.

"Hnnnn.. Dodo.." Wonhee whined loudly.

Dodo took her fingers out and rolled onto her back, taking her clothes off. Wonhee looked down at her as she put on a strap-on dildo.

"Why wont you let me play?" Wonhee asked, not being able to take your eyes away from Dodo.

Dodo followed Wonhee's line of sight and smirked, turning slightly towards her. Wonhee gulped.

"It's more fun to watch you like this." The younger one grinned.

Dodo quickly hovered above Wonhee and supported herself on her forearms.

"I can tell exactly what you are." Dodo chuckled, gently rubbing the tip of her faux dick against Wonhee's clit. "You're a grabber. You like to grab onto my hair and my butt as we have sex."

"Yes and having my hands tied up is going to drive me insane." The older one remarked.

"Good." and in one thrust, Dodo was completely filling Wonhee. It took her as a bit of a shock and she cried out. There were no more words between them, just a lot of moaning and cursing. Dodo groaned and grunted as her thrusts became faster before she slowed down to a teasing pace. She took himself out of Wonhee and twisted her over so her arms were crossed in front of her. Dodo pushed Wonhee's legs apart, as far apart as she could push them, before thrusting back into her. Wonhee called Dodo's name a couple of times until Dodo grabbed her hair and pulled her up slightly, a tingling pain running through the older's arms as they were stretched.

"What?" Dodo growled.

"I.. I.. I'm.. mm.. mm.. go.. going to c.. cum." Wonhee whimpered.

Dodo kept a hold of Wonhee's hair and slammed herself into her repeatedly. The pain and the pleasure were all a bit too much for Wonhee and she were screaming out her lover's name as she came, receiving a few more grunts from Dodo before she slowed; you were throbbing around her faux dick. She pulled out of Wonhee and let go of her hair as they both collapsed on the bed.

"Next time you take nude photos, never forget to send them to me immediately." Dodo whispered to Wonhee's ears and the older one can't help but laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody will convince me that Wonho tops hwh. 
> 
> twitter.com/ultswonhee  
> curiouscat.me/ultswonhee


End file.
